


Quit Showing Up In My Dreams

by meadowrylee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Philkas Week, Soulmate-Dreams, They care for each other so much, trusting philkas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowrylee/pseuds/meadowrylee
Summary: The idea of soulmates are annoying and unnecessary in the eyes of Philip Shea, until he meets his soulmate one night in his dreams. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, you can't really blame Philip for changing his opinion.





	

Soulmates. Philip had always hated that idea. Two people bound together for life without either of their knowledge or inputs. Philip never wondered how it happened, all he knew was that your soulmate could just pop up in your dreams whenever the other pleased, which made Philip feel like nothing is private information anymore. 

Philip’s soulmate first showed up in a dream when Philip was five. He had blonde hair so light it was almost white, and blue eyes that reminded Philip of the ocean he once saw in a movie. The boy, around the same age as Philip, was riding a small bike, which should’ve still had training wheels on it for someone his age, though Philip noticed he could handle himself pretty well. The boy was racing through some woods with, strangely, turkeys running beside him, not a care in the world. He didn’t even seem to notice Philip, like Philip was just another tree that he passed. At this point, Philip forced himself to wake up, feeling like he was invading some personal thoughts. He was only five, and it wasn’t even his dream but he knew then that he didn’t like them.

The dreams continued, though only a few, like both boys tried their best to keep the other out of their heads. The boys began noticing each other, understanding what it meant, but both desperately wishing they didn’t have to deal with this and that they could just dream in peace. 

The first time they spoke in a dream was when they were both eleven. Philip was sitting underwater, either a pool or a pond, it didn’t really make a difference, but the sound of water was overwhelming Philip in a calming way. The day before was difficult, his mom overdosing again and her boyfriend blaming Philip for it, like every other time. The boy appeared in front of Philip under the water, not saying anything just watching Philip sit in silence. 

“Did something happen today?” The boy asked, sensing, even through a dream, that something was off with the boy that would watch him with awe when he saw him gliding through the night on his dream motorbike. 

Philip looked up in surprise, never hearing the boy speak before. His voice was calming, almost as much as the rushing water. “Yes,” Philip answered, not wanting to go into details of the events with someone he hardly knew. 

“Ok,” the boy said, understanding that Philip didn’t want to explain. Then he moved to sit beside Philip, and they sat there until the morning, in silence. 

After that dream, after hearing the boy’s voice, Philip started to want to hear it more. He was still confused and a little bit annoyed at the soulmate dream thing, but he began to understand why soulmates mean so much to people. If the boy’s voice managed to calm Philip that much, then Philip wanted to hear him speak again. 

One night, when Philip was around fifteen, he woke up in a war field. Guns were going off, screams were heard all over the place and there was a fire slowly making its way towards him. The loud noises and the ultimate fear that he felt caused him to curl into a ball and cover his ears, his head bringing back memories of yelling and screaming matches at home and his mom lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. All memories Philip would rather not remember. 

Then the boy showed up, carrying machine guns, wearing a military uniform, and a slight grin on his face that seemed to be a beacon of hope in the insanity surrounding them, until he saw Philip. Immediately, the boy put the weapons down and the chaos quieted, as he crouched down to Philip’s level. His hand reached out to touch Philip’s shoulder, to get his attention, and watched as Philip’s body flinched away almost instantly. Philip slowly rose then, hearing nothing but quiet, and saw the boy with a concerned look on his face, and a hint of guilt. 

“M’sorry. I fell asleep watching war movies and it must’ve started this dream.” The boy with the bluest eyes Philip had ever seen said, moving to sit next to Philip. 

“It’s not your fault. We can’t always control our dreams, and I can’t control when I show up in them,” Philip said quietly, taking a minute to really look at the boy. To notice his sharp jaw and thin lips, that made Philip slightly more intrigued with his soulmate. He really was beautiful. “I’m just not good with loud noises.” Philip added lamely. 

“I know how you feel. Dad yells a lot, which I guess in a way is why I’m used to these noises.” 

The boy and Philip had never shared any personal information before, in fact this might’ve been the longest they have talked. 

“My mom’s boyfriend always yells too, that’s why I’m not good with the screams,” Philip said. They looked at each other for a couple seconds, then smiled. A smile that felt right, if that even makes sense. They were smiling together, which made Philip feel like everything would be okay. 

A couple years later, both boys being seventeen now, Philip was dreaming every night of being under water, with the rushing sound blocking out any unnecessary thoughts. It continued for a couple days when the boy finally got the nerve to ask. 

“Why underwater?” Curiosity clear in his voice. 

“When things get stressful, I turn on running water to help block out thoughts I don’t want to hear. It’s calming.” Philip responded, not running from sharing information to the boy anymore. In the past couple years, the boys started sharing every time they showed up in the other’s dream. The boy became the only person Philip wanted to talk to. 

“What’s stressing you out?”

“Tomorrow I’m starting a new school with a new foster family because my mom overdosed again, forcing the courts to send me to a family that can ‘take care of me’, as they put it.”

“Shit, that sucks. But I’m sure you’ll be fine at your new school, you seem like the kind of guy who everyone likes.” The boy responded with a small grin to hopefully help Philip feel better. 

“Oh wow, you could not be more wrong,” Philip started, giggling at the idea the boy presented. Philip looked at the boy seriously, “You are my only friend.” 

The boy’s eyes widening, causing Philip to momentarily freak out thinking the boy would now think he’s a weirdo before the boy smiled again and spoke. “I may have many friends, but you are the only one that I feel like I can be myself with. The only one that truly matters to me.” 

They joked around until morning, leaving Philip with a relaxed feeling when he woke up. Because of the boy, Philip was feeling better about going to a new school, less anxious, calmer, which is why Philip is so thankful for having the boy in his life, or dreams. 

-

Philip stared at the words written on the top of the school building where he was expected to socialize and make a new life for himself. If only it were that easy. Red Hook High School stared back at him daring him to enter his new life, and well Philip never turns down a dare. 

He feels eyes on him as soon as he enters. He should’ve guessed it, in a small town the new kid transferring from the city would make a statement. Philip ignores them and instead looks at the piece of paper in his hand, telling him his schedule and what locker was his. He makes his way down the hallway looking for locker number 72 when he spots a familiar head of blonde hair. He walks slowly then, waiting for the boy to turn around to confirm his suspicions. And when he does, and his face is revealed as the face Philip waits to talk to every night, he has never felt happier in his life. 

The boy is surrounded by people though, so Philip opts to avoid him at this moment, not wanting more attention than what is necessary, continuing in the boy’s direction trying to find his own locker. 

He stops when he finds locker number 72 right a couple lockers down from the boy’s. Philip opens his locker and sneaks a small peek at the boy in his dreams, staring a little longer than he should, but could you blame him? The boy looks even more angelic then in the dreams, and his smile, his smile could light a thousand houses. The boy looks up and locks eyes with Philip suddenly, like he sensed Philip was there. Philip sees the exact moment the boy recognizes him because the boy’s eyes go slightly wider and his mouth opens a tad, almost like he quietly gasped from shock. Philip couldn’t look away though because, this was him, this was his soulmate, the one he was bonded to for life. 

The boy starts walking away from his group of friends, towards Philip, never once taking his eyes off him. When he is standing right in front of Philip, it’s like the world stopped spinning. Everything clicked into place, everything was right. 

Coming out from shock, the boy stuck his hand out towards Philip, with a smile on his face that reaches his eyes, “Hi, I’m Lukas.”

Philip grabs Lukas’ hand and, he could’ve sworn he had never smiled as big as he did, said, “I’m Philip.”


End file.
